


Languid

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sidney agreed to a vacation with Geno he hadn’t quite expected to end up at a beach in the states, doing absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languid

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a feel good fic to a recent hockey convert before the game tonight and ended up with something more sappy and romantic than originally intended. Also, this is my first foray into the hockey RPF fandom, so I hope I managed to do well enough by these two?
> 
> Of course this is entirely a work of fiction and no harm is meant.

Vacations weren’t something that Sidney really looked forward to. He enjoyed spending time with his family during the summer. He also enjoyed summer training. It gave him something to focus on. He addressed weaknesses that he had during the past season, improved and worked hard to remain in excellent shape. He liked the routine of it. So when he agreed to a vacation with Geno he hadn’t quite expected to end up at a beach in the states, doing absolutely nothing. Geno knew he couldn’t stand to lounge around for more than a day or so. Going on day five Sidney was ready to burst out of his skin from boredom. Geno had given him shit for going for an hour long run on the beach the day before; Sidney wasn’t going to listen to Geno explaining the definition of a vacation again.

            Instead he went for a long stroll through the local farmer’s market to pick up fresh ingredients for dinner while Geno sacked out on the couch. He decided on grabbing fruit for dessert once he walked past a strawberry stand and the scent trailed after him for two booths before he gave in and turned around. Geno had a soft spot for strawberries. Sid had a soft spot for Geno eating strawberries.

            When he got back to the beach house they were staying in, Geno was lightly snoring on the couch. His shirt had ridden up on his stomach and Sid had to tamp down the urge to touch the skin on display.  He set the food down on the counter and wound his way back to the living room to lay a throw blanket over Geno. Geno instinctively grabbed at the blanket and tucked it and his hand under his chin. Sidney had pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before he had even thought about it.

            Sid toed his shoes and socks off before tucking them beneath the breakfast bar and headed back into the kitchen to get an early start on dinner. The chicken was seasoned and placed in the oven. He cut zucchini and squash and set it to roast in the oven as well. He started the process of washing and cutting the fruit he found. Peaches, strawberries and melon. He had put the peaches and melon in a bowl and was about to start cutting the stems of the strawberry when an arm wrapped around his middle. Geno’s palm rested flat against his stomach and he could feel Geno rest his chin on his shoulder. Geno’s voice was rough with sleep and sent shivers down Sidney’s spine as Geno’s words brushed against the shell of Sid’s ear. “Smells good. Favorites.”

            Sidney smiled to himself as he continued his work, “I know.”

            “You spoil.” Geno whispered as his other arm reached around Sid and tugged the strawberry from Sid’s fingers. He leaned further against Sid’s back in order to stay curled around Sid’s body as he bit into the strawberry. Sid shuffled in Geno’s hold, enough to angle his body to watch Geno better. He couldn’t help the way his eyes flickered down to Geno’s plush lips around the strawberry. Juice slipped from the berry to Geno’s mouth and Sid found himself leaning in without thought.  He stopped himself at the way Geno grinned at him. He knew he was teasing. Especially if the way he licked his lips overly slow. Sid was about to shove Geno away but Geno adjusted them so they were pressed against each other, chest to chest. Sid was boxed in by Geno’s hands resting on the counter behind him. He tilted his head back with a small smile on his lips as Geno bumped their noses together. Sid couldn’t help the sigh he let out when Geno pressed their lips together in soft, pecking kisses.

            It always amazed Sid that someone so large, athletic and funny could be this gentle, this kind and loving towards him. Geno had surprised him from the moment they met.  Geno shook up his life in all the best ways. Geno made Sidney experience new things, laugh more and learn that change isn’t always the worst thing that could happen.

            Sid’s heart soared with the feeling of Geno resting his cheek against his own. He could feel Geno’s eyelashes brush against his temple as Geno let out a soft sigh before Geno wrapped on arm around Sid’s shoulders and the other rested at his waist. They were slowly rocking back and forth. A slow, languid dance Sid would only allow Geno to lead him with. Geno hummed softly under his breath as the moved and Sid smiled. He nudged at Geno’s cheek until he could press their lips together. The relaxed beat of his heart quickened as Geno’s hand curled tighter against his hip. Sid could taste the sweetness of the strawberry lingering against Geno’s mouth. He could feel want and need rush up to the surface only to be quelled with the sound of the oven timer. Geno made to step back but Sidney stopped him, letting his arms rest loosely around Geno’s shoulders. He met Geno’s warm brown eyes, “You know I love you, right?”

            Geno let his tongue peek out of the corner of his lips as if he were thinking about what Sid had said before he nodded, “Of course, just wondered when you say it. Didn’t know it would take boredom to admit such deep feelings.”

            Sid couldn’t help the laughter that escaped from between his lips. He shoved lightly at Geno’s shoulder. “That’s not what you’re supposed to say.”

            “I say,” Geno scrunched his face up and grinned, “Chicken burning.”

            Sidney rolled his eyes before turning towards the oven. Geno caught his wrist and tugged Sid back against his chest. “I also say, love you too, Sid.”

            Sid ducked his head for a moment before looking up to meet Geno’s gaze. “Good.”

            Geno raised a brow and his eyes widened before he chuckled. “Maybe, best?”

            Sid echoed Geno’s laughter and pressed to his toes before kissing Geno one last time, “The best.” 

 

The End 

   

 

           


End file.
